Les premiers pas d'un amour naissant
by Snapium
Summary: OS - Neville est simplet, Neville est idiot, Neville est tête en l'air, Neville est sûrement un cracmol. Neville est beaucoup de chose parait-on. Mais comme il le prouve, il est aussi courageux que sa maison.


**LUNA & NEVILLE**

**- AMOUR - **

**Les premiers pas d'un amour naissant.**

Nous rêvons tous d'une chose au fond de nous. Que quelqu'un se retourne sur notre passage et qu'il nous prête un minimum d'attention. Que cette personne nous demande comment on se porte et que nous répondons ce qui nous avons vraiment sur le cœur au moment présent à cette situation. Que cette personne nous écoute attentivement et nous conseille sans se moquer de notre esprit. Car se dévoiler à un inconnu est toujours plus facile que de le faire à un ami. Mais si nous nous mettons à apprendre cet inconnu qui nous a si grandement écoutés, on peut trouver en retour une magnifique personne. J'ai tellement été le souffre-douleur de certaine personne que j'aimerai que cela puisse m'arriver. J'envie tellement ce geste infime qu'on aurait envers moi et je les ressentis. Dans un rayon de lumière, une merveille m'est apparu et ma tenue la conversation la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Sais-tu que ton cerveau est infesté de joncheruines ? M'a-t-elle interpelé d'un ton rêveur, triturant un collier avec des capsules de bouteille.

J'ai tellement été ébloui, là dans un couloir de Poudlard, que j'en suis resté sans voix, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je regardai cette apparition, que j'avais l'impression qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un doux rêve éveillé.

- Ça ne va pas Neville ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Encore plus étonné qu'elle connaisse mon prénom, moi le quasi cracmol de ma maison, ma bouche s'ouvrit encore plus grande pour y planter la stupéfaction qui envahissait mon corps. Elle avança de quelques pas vers moi, et me pris le menton dans ces quenottes et d'un geste infiniment doux, elle me ferma la bouche.

- Tu me connais ? Demandai-je sottement. Tu... tu connais mon prénom ? Bégayai-je.

- Tu es le meilleur élève en botamie, m'affirme-t-elle.

- ...

- Que fais-tu ici, ce n'est pas le couloir qui t'amènera à la tour de ta maison.

- Jemesuisperdu,lesescalierssesontmisàbouger,etj'essaied'échapperàPeeves, dis-je à vive voix dans un souffle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de joie et elle me prit la main, chaleureuse sensation.

- Suis-moi, je vais te ramener à ta tour, dit-elle me poussant à la suivre dans le sautillement de ces pas nue dansant sur les pierres froides du couloir.

Ce jour est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Depuis, il s'en est passé des choses. J'ai toujours gardé le contact avec elle, à travers de magnifique lettre durant deux étés. Mais la guerre se prononçant de plus en plus, ils nous étaient quasi impossible de nous parler, de par nos maisons qui étaient éloignés de plusieurs tours et parce que nous n'avions aucun cours en commun. Et ma dernière année, dirigé par Rogue ou plus précisément la sœur et le frère Carrows qui eux, soumettaient l'école à leurs moindre exigences. C'est grâce à leur manière de punition, que nous avons remis en place l'Armée de Dumbledore et que nous avons put tout les deux reparler un peu plus couramment, reprendre le contact. Mais au alentour de noël, en rentrant chez elle, elle s'est fait kidnapper par les Mangemorts. Je ne l'ai seulement revue que quelques heures avant la Bataille. Harry, le plus courageux des hommes que je connais, la sauvée des griffes de cette fieffé de Bellatrix Lestrange, celle-là même qui a rendu mes parents fous.

Mais en pleine bataille, juste avant que Voldemort ne tombe, je lui ai déclaré ma flamme, et je me suis dévoilé à elle comme jamais je ne l'ai fait avant. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, malgré les nombreux morts qu'on fait cette journée. Je m'en rappel encore, et ceci ne disparaîtra jamais de ma mémoire.

**FLASH BACK**

- Luna, hurlai-je gutturalement.

- Oui, dit-elle rêveusement en se retournant vers moi.

Je me rapproche d'elle, ma tête sur mon petit nuage, les élèves de Poudlard de tout âge et de toute maison, nous passant à coter, nous bousculant. Je lui souris, elle me le rend encore plus gracieux et plus féminin que le mien, en ayant cette petite touche personnel à elle. Son regard rêveur malgré la situation actuelle.

- Neville, murmure-elle doucement que je peine à l'entendre.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre, mâchouillai-je. Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes. J'ai tellement eu peur pendant ces derniers mois. Je ne savais pas ou tu étais, personne ne le savait. Je... je, Luna, je t'aime ! M'exclamai-je par-dessus le bruit.

- Cela à toujours été le cas, me dit-elle énigmatique. Les étoiles l'ont prédit et Firenze me l'a répété. « Un jour, le garçon le plus courageux de la noble maison de Godric Gryffondor viendra à toi. Il t'avouera le plus beau sentiment que porte cette Terre envers ta personne. Il sera le plus gracieux des hommes, le plus modeste, le plus correct. Il ne sera comment s'y prendre, plusieurs années passeront avant. Mais toi, tu connais déjà la réponse que tu lui réserves, car ton cœur bat pour lui depuis le premier jour ou tu l'as rencontré. ». Un jour, reprit-elle, je t'ai croisée dans le train, tu me demandais si je n'avais pas vue ton crapaud, Trevor. Que c'était ta deuxième année, et que c'était la seconde rentrée que tu le perdais dans le Poudlard Express. Ce jour là, j'ai sus que je t'aimerai pour toujours, me souffle t-elle ces yeux plongeant dans les miens.

J'en reste sans voix, tout ce temps... Et elle aussi m'aime ! Encore trop timide de ce nouveau revirement de situation et trop enthousiasme pour l'occasion unique. Je reste planter là dans le bas des marches, les explosions se mettant en sourdine, comme dans un brouillard, je la regarde tout sourire. Elle s'approche de moi, et m'embrasse la joue.

- A tout à l'heure Neville, me murmure t-elle au coin de l'oreille.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Aujourd'hui, je prépare une nouvelle rentrée, la seconde génération débarque demain soir à l'aide de ce fameux train qu'est le Poudlard Express. Je sais que j'aurai le deuxième fils à Harry et Ginny ainsi que l'ainée de Ron et Hermione. Ma femme, Luna, est molassement assise dans le fauteuil au coin du feu dans nos appartements privés de Poudlard. Son ventre s'arondisant de plus en plus au fil des mois. Je ne changerai pour rien au monde ma vie. Malgré l'absence de mes parents, elle me convient très bien et plus que parfaitement. J'ai un magnifique métier que j'adore enseigné, j'ai des amis qui m'écoutent, et j'ai la plus belle femme au monde qu'on puisse rêver. Douce, attentionnée, pas du tout terre à terre, complètement ouverte d'esprit, belle, magnifique. Avec tout cela, je me demande simplement à quoi notre enfant pourra ressembler avec deux parents aussi tête en l'air que nous !...

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un dépoussiérage de clé USB. Étant plus pour les fanfics avec Hermione. Celle-ci me fait toute drôle n'étant pas vraiment fan de ses personnages.<br>**


End file.
